


When A Brother Is More Of a Parent Than Your Actual Parents

by ImTiredImSleepy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aware Zuko, Brother-Sister Relationships, But You Kind of a Jerk in This one, Cause you Can't Be a Replacement Parent If Your Not at least Slighlty Aware That Yours Kind of Suck, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Sorry Ursa, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTiredImSleepy/pseuds/ImTiredImSleepy
Summary: Some people end up raising and practically being the parent of their younger sibling, so I thought, hey why don't we do that with Zuko and Azula. I mean Zuko has his mom, but what about Azula? Sure she has Ozai, but we can all say that he ended up skrewing up his kids in different ways. Ursa? Not really. Sure she loved her, but she didn't express it, too the point that it ended up being damaging to her daughter in that she was further pushed toward Ozai thereby being further influenced by his ideology. This wouldn't have happened,or it at least wouldn't have had such a great impact, if she just had someone else that she could turn to like a mother figure.. Not to say that Ursa isn't amazing, but her relationship with her daughter could have been better).Long story short I don't like either of there parenting styles and I wanted to fix that. Meaning that this is going to be about Zuko being a Dad or a Mom to Azula and how that affected future event.
Relationships: Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter One: Laughing Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> Azula-14  
> Zuko-Lets make him 18, banished at 15 maybe 14… 14
> 
> 4 year age difference.
> 
> Other note, I wrote this on a whim so I might not update or I might it all just depends. But I'll try to update as frequently as I can because I really Like this idea. With that said if you want to use this idea go for it.

Zuko at the young age of 4 knew a lot of things. He knew how to write. How to read. He understood math. And he liked it when mommy took him to watch the many plays that would be held in the building a walk away from the palace entrance. But above all else, he knew two things that would never change. One was that a mommy would always be better than a father. And the other was that mommy was going to have another baby. 

These two things would never change no matter what happened. They would remain stagnant. No matter what people said. And why does he know this? Well for the first one. It's obvious. Father’s didn’t play with you the way mommy would and you don’t see them as often as mommies. Not only that, but Fathers always seem to be angry. Mommy's’ aren’t like that. There better. They're not angry. And because of that there better. Everything is nice and calm around them. They're not hot. They're not red. 

But the baby. Is another matter. Mommy said she wanted me to have another sibling. One that I can play with. But Father says otherwise. In the end, you can’t get rid of a baby. When asked mommy would just laugh. But she’s not laughing now. She’s screaming. And I’m… scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, the whole "I know how to write, I know how to read" thing comes from baby arrogance. They think they know everything and I find it funny. This part was actually inspired by an interaction with my little sister.


	2. A New Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you don’t know how to write summaries so you keep on changing it. I swear I changed it at least 3 times since publishing it. Also if you guys think I should add another tag that should have been there please tell me. I’m not good at tags.

Chapter Two: Screaming Puppets

Zuko, at the age of 4, almost lost everything. That's what the servants say without knowing what they said. That's what Zuko hears when he is on his way to see his mommy after seeing her in the morning.  
That morning. 

Many people are unaware that Ursa used to be part of a theatre troupe. A star by there own regard. That fact is often kept quiet by the family, but for different reasons. Reasons some might regard as inconsequential when compared to the lineage that they kept hidden. But both secretes, both facts, are difficult to keep hidden. Especially to people close to you like Zuko. Especially Zuko

Small little Zuko whose as quiet as can be, who stays hidden and listens to what is happening around him. This skill taught to him by his father is a good one to have. Because it has also taught him how to avoid certain topics and most of all how to keep a secrete. Like the secrete that Mommy likes to put up plays with puppets, the closest thing to being part of a theatre that she could get. But of course, no one can no. Why imagine the controversy that would occur if people found out that the princess plays with low-quality puppets that were from her youth. More so that the Princess used to be an actor, a profession that some might consider dirty for a royal to do since and I quote “ its lieing and a job that is as unstable as the Fire Nation during Tsunami Season.”

Because of that, it must be kept hidden that Ursa was a performer. But Ursa could never say no to her soon to be eldest child. When asked to play she would play. But with the form she had, it was hard to move, so they often played in her private garden. Where as mentioned before she would often put on short shows with her childhood puppets for Zuko. With this now known, it is quite easy to guess what happened that morning. 

A short story with puppets put to an end halfway through, for Princess Ursa fell and screamed for help. Yelling that “ The baby is coming! The baby is coming!”. Giving the puppets to her soon to be eldest while doing so. Knowing that he would know what to do with them. Knowing that he would hide them away. And hid them away he did, while the guard and the midwives came rushing in to aid the princess caring, helping her to the healers. 

Once done he returned and followed the guards and midwives to the area where his mother would be. Stopped only by a guard he knows and who was always kind who told him “To wait outside little prince, Your mother will be fine. But she won’t want you to see her like this”.  
‘Like this’, thought little Zuko who was sitting outside near the healers room-with his stuffed flutter bat in his arm, who he would squeeze rhythmically in a soothing fashion- ‘By like this ‘ the guard probably meant the silence and the screaming that seems to come from the general direction that mommy is. I wonder if she’s okay. I wonder if she can make it. The servants keep talking about how they only ever heard such screams from a woman that's about to die on Childbirth. That she lost a lot of blood. That if she doesn’t die then the baby will die. They keep saying that, but they can’t be right. Agni wouldn’t allow it. Mommy is a good person and mommy says that Agni protects good peoples. Unless maybe Agni doesn’t know that mommy is hurt… 

With that thought, little Zuko got up from where he sat down and started to head to the quiet room. The guards letting him go staring at each other and wondering what the Little Prince is doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not going to lie this series is going to start off slow. Also, can I just say that I love the Avatar world-building It’s so good and it makes me nervous when thinking about certain aspects of said world-building such as politics, traditions and religion.  
> And maybe buildings like the theatre that I added. I mainly decided to add this go-to theatre in the Fire Nation Palace because of the forbidden city and Ursa and Zuko's love of the theatre ( you can't tell me that Zuko doesn't love the theatre, this is a thing that I'll be adamant about). From what I have seen the caldera and the walls around it reminded me of the Forbidden City in China. And the forbidden palace if I remember correctly had a theatre built inside of it after Peking Opera was introduced to the emperor ( it may have been before). Also Kabuki Theater.


	3. Chapter 3: Prayer to The God of Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Dude I don’t what I'm doing, but so far I like it. Also, the next chapter is going to start the focus on the key topic. Also, grammar isn’t my thing. This may or may not be obvious.

The quite room isn’t just one room and it isn’t called the quiet room. But the name so long as it is and as hard to pronounce as it is, often lead to the room being called the quiet room by Zuko, who known by most has a bit of a lisp that made it even more difficult to pronounce the rooms name. But whats to a name but an indicator on what happens.

The quiet room, as in the name, is a room where no more than 2 people can be at the time ( more if family, but families usually go to a different room for there prayers). This room as in the name is quite with the only noise coming from the whispers of the two people or from the prayers of the only one there. Most people go there to pray for Agni, but some like Zuko, sometimes even go there to have somewhere to sit and just think or even hide. There are many quite rooms throughout the palace near the palace, near the families quarters, personal ones (if wanted as was for Ursa) and near the healer's area in the palace which is the one that Zuko is headed too.

While not as religious as others, Zuko can understand the importance of respecting the spirits, especially big ones such as Agni. And with this understanding, he also understands the amount of power they have ( lucky to be born he may be but Ursa would always say that Agni saved him and why would Mommy lie?). Giving hope that maybe Agni can do something about mommy. So when he arrived in the Quit Room it can be understood on what he was about to do.

But when he was about to sit down on the pillow that was in front of the shrine he heard something. Or more importantly someone. 

It was a servant, a slightly mean one who was always nice to Zuko, talking to another one. Hearing all of this noise Zuko stopped and listened. After all, listening allows you to see what would happen before it does. A slight difference in tone can often help a boy hide from a Father that's being too red. 

“ You know, my cousin went through the same thing that the princess is going through. Snd all I have to say is that we're going to need to be careful with the Princess from now on.”

“ What do you mean Aunt Heng ?”

“My cousin you see lost her child. My cousin survived though she did bleed. But it was the child that died. That what's happening to the princess. Even if it weren’t the case, the healers are commanded to save the Princess over the baby.” Aunt Heng said while continuously walking causing their voices to fade away leaving a Zuko whose confused on what to do. 

Sure they talked about the baby being lost, but how would that hurt Mommy. Unless it's like when the baby turtleneck died and the mommy Turtleduck stopped eating because her only baby that survived finally died… And that was quite sad. The baby turtle duck was cute and nice. They should have lived longer than they did. Like the baby. 

Hmm…

Finally moving Zuko sat down on the pillow. And brought up his hand staring at the fire that kept on going never to be blown out while doing so. Closing his eyes Zuko began never seeing that the fire changed colour from red to blue to green, to peach and more.

“Agni god of the sun 

Sponsor of the fire lord

Ancestors of Ursa 

Ancestors of Ozai 

uh... mmmm..

Please help my mommy’s baby

I don’t know them and I don’t know how to feel about them

But please help them 

Please help my little sister

I don’t know how to feel about them 

But I know… even if Mommy stops loving me like daddy 

That I’ll always love my little sister

I can feel it

I’ll protect her and I’ll love her 

And I’ll help her grow into a strong little girl with fire in her stare. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I don’t know. I just remember the spirits and I’m like let's make the comparison between Zuko and his Parents start now. I remember reading many works that worked with the concept of Zuko being saved by Agni. So why don’t we have Azula saved by Agni too? Just less obvious. In the case for Zuko, his life was saved, but for Azula, her bending was saved. 
> 
> I don’t know this (that is the backstory) has already slightly spiralled out of control. But oh well. This is what happens when your not really thinking about what your writing and you just end up writing what comes to you. BTW the key concept of this work is coming next. I just wanted to get the backstory out of the way.


	4. Chapter 4: There's Something in Mommys Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to come back and edit it. I don't know there's something that I'm not satisfied with. But I don't know what.

—— Esta niña linda ——— 

The quite room as is the name is quite and for a 4- year old this level of quite is often more encompassing than for an adult. But a 4- year old who was up very early and who spent the majority of there time running around, like little Zuko, will often start to feel tired by the time the sun is halfway through the sky. More so if there is no noise to distract them from falling asleep. And why shouldn’t he fall asleep? He accomplished his mission, the room is warm, the pillow is soft and so big that he can fit on it without any trouble. So with that thought, Zuko decided that a nap was long overdue and went to sleep. But just for a little while. After all, you can’t be a prince without someone knowing where you are.

The guard who was always nice to Zuko was sent by Prince Lu Ten to look for Little Prince Zuko once it was revealed that no one knew where he was. But the guard, who was always nice to Zuko, might have also been part of a group of a few guards and servants who would play with the Little Prince when Lady Ursa would be unable too (of course this little fact may be a secrete between the Little Prince and those who’de play with him). Meaning that he knew or at least had a suspicion on where to find the Little Prince, which was in the Quite Room.

And how right he was.

Because the moment in which the guard opened the door, he ended up coming across the Little Prince Zuko curled up on the pillow sleeping away.

Moving forward the guard went and kneeled down to where the Little Prince was, slowly picking him up in an attempt to not wake him up, but sadly he did. 

“ Mr.Wuxian when did you come in?” Zuko asked, looking around with bleary eyes. 

“ I came to get you, little prince. Prince Lu Ten was wondering where you were and asked me to get you.”

“Ohh.. can we first go to Mommy,” Zuko asked once the guard put him down when they got outside of the room.

“I don’t know, they might not allow it” Wuxian the guard said, thinking back on what could be heard from the healer's room from where he was, while unconsciously walking little Prince Zuko back to that general direction. 

“ No. They will.” 

“Huh? And how do you know this little Prince” Wuxian asked generally confused since little Prince Zuko didn’t often say things with such confidence, shy as he was. 

“ Because I can already hear my little sister.” And with that Zuko started to walk a little faster, enough to get ahead of the guard, who was admirably confused by his statement, by a few inches, toward the general direction of the hospital. Not run of course. Running inside can lead to accidents. Accidents that are often red and hot. Weird how red is supposed to be lucky, but it always seems to hurt. 

——————— Que nació de día ————

After a few minutes, the little Prince and the nice guard finally arrived at the healer's section of the palace, close as it is to the quiet room. Once there, the guard immediately noticed that the air was lighter. Less tense than it was before. Wondering what happened the guard kept following the little prince to the room where Lady Ursa was stationed. There the little prince knocked on the door and started to wait patiently for someone to open it, rocking back and forth on the heel of his foot while doing so. Luckily he didn’t need to wait long and soon the healers opened the door. 

“ Hellos Mrs.Jiang! Can I see my mommy?” Zuko asked staring up at the nurse 

“ Oh, Zuko. I don’t know if …” the nurse began before slowly crumbling to the eyes that the Prince was giving her. “ you can. But I’ll ask the healer. It shouldn’t be an issue. The baby's already been born and Lady Ursa is fine. Your also family so that makes it double fine right? ” the nurse asked teasingly watching as the boy's eyes became even brighter and his smile became even bigger with his nod.” So why don’t you come in and wait on the chairs next to the door while I go ask?”

“Alright, Mrs.Jiang. Your so nice.” Zuko exclaimed rushing to the chairs next to the door to sit on while his guard friend went to guard the healer's room on the opposite side of the wall from where Zuko is at. 

—— Quiere que la lleven ——-

The nurse quickly came back from talking to the healers and told Zuko that he could go ahead and see his mommy. Happy Zuko quickly got up hugged the nurse in thanks and quickly went to his mommy. His mommy.

His mommy that he hasn’t seen this morning. Which is a really long time. It’s already mid-day! They should have been feeding the turtleducks. But of course, his little sister decided that she was ready to come out. But that's fine. Now that she’s out they can all go feed the turtleducks tomorrow!!! He can even show her how!

Of course, this must all come after today. Todays when he will hug his mommy and his little sister! Heading towards the room Zuko soon arrived. But the certain design of the room made it so that Zuko would end up seeing his mommy before his mommy sees him. Meaning that mommy wouldn’t have been able to hide anything, at least not fast enough. This means, more so, that Mommy wouldn’t have been able to hide that look in her eyes. That look that Father has, but less. As if there was a battle going on when it came to the emotions that she felt towards the baby in her arms. But mommy can’t be like Father. She isn’t red. She isn’t supposed to be hot. Mommy’s are supposed to be better than fathers. And they will always be better than fathers.

“Mommy!” Zuko whisper-shouted, starting to slightly run towards his mommy ( running is fine if its with mommy or in the gardens, that's the only times in which running is fine). 

“ Zuko…” Lady Ursa responded in an even quieter voice, shifting the baby to her other arm to open up space in the other. “ How are you? ”

“I’m fine! Are you fine? You screamed a lot before I left. Is that my baby sister?” Zuko asked after he hugged his mommy, glad to see that the usual light in her eyes returned.

“ I’m fine too. Look I’m not screaming anymore… This is your little sister.” Ursa said, moving the baby closer to Zuko that he would be able to see her more clearly.

“ Zuko, was your father with you? Or better question do you happen to know where your father is?” Ursa asked, curious and further saddened to now that Ozai still hasn’t arrived to see his new child. His daughter. Was Zuko such a disappointment in his eyes, that he didn’t believe that this 2nd child could be what he was looking for?

“ No mommy. I don’t know where Daddy is.” Zuko responded while staring at his little sister while also wondering why mommy wanted to see Father. Father would melt the baby. He’s too hot.  
“ Hey, mommy. Can I hold her?” Zuko asked staring at the baby who was still asleep in his Mommy Arms.

“I don’t know. Traditionally the father is supposed to hold there children right after the mothers. Not only that but you're too young. You might accidentally drop her.” 

“But mommy…” Zuko said, staring up at his mommy with wide eyes, while slowly starting to sit on the edge of her bed. “F-Daddy doesn’t need to know. It can be our little secrete. Like the wood with strings. You can also help me hold her!! Please mommy” Zuko begged, his eyes purposely glossing over thereby making them shiner by those who saw them. 

“ Zuko”

“Please mommy”

“Fine” Ursa responded with a smile on her face while moving over to give her eldest child more room. “But be gentle with her,” Ursa said while slowly handing over the baby to Zuko who stood as still as he could be. Once the baby was handed over she woke up, but instead of crying, as she did previously, she stared up at the new person who held her. Her copper eyes, staring up at the warm honey gold that was her brothers. Her brother who at the time was staring at her in shock. She’s so tiny. She made mommy stomach so big like a balloon or a ball. But she’s so tiny.

“Whaths her name mommy?” 

“What is her name Zuko?”

“Her names Azula.”

——— A la dulceria —————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to keep dividing it by chapters every single time, so I decided to use a line break. Of course with a lullaby since you know. Also, I like to imagine that the last bit was just Ursa reminding that the babies name was already agreed upon, but Zuko just forgot. Or you know, Ursa was just trying to correct her son's pronunciation (make the lisp less obvious) Also, I don’t like to write dialogue. It’s always been difficult for me especially since I write the way I talk ( in papers   
> for school)
> 
> Full Song:   
> Esta niña linda  
> que nació de día  
> quiere que la lleven  
> a la dulceria
> 
> Esta niña linda  
> que nació de noche  
> quiere que la lleven  
> a pasear en coche.
> 
> Full Translation (1st 1/2 was used) :   
> This pretty girl  
> Who was born during the day   
> Wants to be taken   
> To the Candy Store
> 
> This pretty girl   
> Who was born at night  
> Wants to be taken   
> On a car ride


	5. Chapter 5: Mommy is Sad, But Thats Okay…

Ever since Azula was born, Mommy has been very different. Oh it’s not obvious to everyone, but Zuko, the smart soon to be five-year old that he was. knew otherwise. 

She started to become a bit more distant to everyone. Mommy no longer talks to the guard anymore or the nurse. The rarely ever laughs when Uncle Iroh is home ( which is very odd considering that she used to laugh at every joke he made). Any semblance of warmth that she had to father went away. She even became distant to Zuko! Which in all cases is very bad! Mommy is Zuko's very best friend, she can’t go away. But of course, that seems to be what's happening. They don’t feed the turtlenecks every day as they used too. She doesn’t bring out the puppets anymore… Not even after two months that Azulas been born. And the times that she is with Zuko she always seem to be distant. Somewhere else than here. And when she thinks Zuko isn’t paying attention ( Which please mommy I always pay attention, it's really important that you do. If not Father gets angry. And an angry father makes a bad red day. ) she gets all weird. She looks sad, but angry at the same time. No not angry, cold? 

But what's worse than her becoming distant, is how she is with Azula. Zuko being the smart soon to be 5-year old that he is, was very observant. After all, you need to be observant for the same reason why you need to pay attention to. To make sure to avoid Father when he's in a bad mood. But with these observation skills, Zuko was soon able to figure out that something was weird with Mommy and Azula. Mommy would always stare at Azula with these weird closed off eyes. She’d make the servants change Azula and she would make them feed her too. Which is really weird because the servant that feeds Azula, her names Mrs.Yang and she’s really nice she’d often give Zuko a cookie whenever he went to visit Azula, would often tell Zuko about how mommy would always say that she should feed Zuko. Not anyone else. Even talk about how she’d play and sing to him, which isn't very strange. She does that with Azula too (though Zuko would be the first to admit that he'd rarely catch mommy doing that). But still, everything else is very strange. 

But Maybe Mommy is just having an off day. Or well weeks. No, I mean months. Yes, she’s probably having a few bad months. That's okay. Because Zuko's here and he’ll play with his little sister double the time, for as long as it takes till Mommy gets better. 

Month 2 Week 1

“Mrs.Yang Mrs.Yang!!” Zuko cried while quickly walking into Azula room from the hallway/

“Yes, Prince Zuko.” Mrs Yang asked from where she has just changed Azulas diaper. 

“I just had my 5th birthday party,” Zuko said proudly from where he stood in the doorway with a plate and spoon at hand.

“I know Prince Zuko. We where there remember?” Mrs.Yang asked which a small smile on her faces amused by Zukos exuberance. 

“ I know Mrs. Yang I saw you I even said hi to you. But I saw you leave before they brought out the cake, so I decided to bring a piece, or well two pieces for the both of you. It's chocolate! The best out there!” Zuko said. Bring ing up the plate of chocolate cake with light red frosting and white frosting and mango slices on top. 

“Oh Prince Zuko…” Mrs.Yang said her eyes going soft, “ Thank you I’ll make sure to eat a piece, but I’m sorry. Azula won’t be able to eat cake” Mrs.Yang responded watching as Zukos eyes turned wide at this news.

“What? What do you mean?”

“Prince Zuko, Azulas too young to eat cake. She needs to be bit older to do that. She needs to be at least 1.”

“ Oh well, thats okay. You can eat it for her if you want. No use wasting good cake.” Zuko declared. Proud that he thought of a solution for the double cake, but also a bit sad that Azula wouldn’t be able to taste it. It was really good after all. 

“ How about this. I eat my cake and you eat Azula’s for her. Then you tell Azula about how it tastes that way she can look forward to the first time that she eats cake. How about that?” Mrs.Yang asked while picking up Azula so that she could be able to take Azula to her bed.

“ No thank you Mrs.Yang. You take it. I remember that you said thath you have a son. Take the cake for him. I’m not allowed to have three slices of cake. Also, I’m full. “ 

“Alright Prince Zuko” Mrs.Yang said with Azula in her arms and a smile on her face, happy that Zuko would remember that she had a son, albeit that her son is already an adult and not a kid as Prince Zuko may believe. 

“Wait, but one more thing,” Zuko said ounce he remembered that he wanted to do something else.

“What is it, Prince Zuko?”

“Can Azula sleep with me tonight? The party has too many people and it made me feel uncomfortable. Mommy also already went to bed since she was feeling tired and I don’t want to disturb her and I can understand if she can’t and -“

“Prince Zuko”

“Yeah..?”

“Why don’t you sleep over with Azula tonight? She’s too small to sleep with you, but maybe in a few months. ”

“ Alright, Mrs.Yang!” Zuko exclaimed happily that he would be able to spend more time with his baby sister Azula. 

And with that Zuko would often have sleepovers with Azula until she was finally old enough that she could sleepover in his room. Of course on his bed. After all, a bed has to be better than a crib and it also has to be doubly better than sleeping bags. Those are so uncomfortable, even with the extra padding and blankets that the servant would add on. And Zuko should know. He slept in one for a little more than 2 months ( of course not counting the days when he would sleep in his room and not Azula's) 

Month 3

“Mrs.Yang?” 

“ Yes, Prince Zuko?” 

“Why do you have to bring Azula to your chest? I thougtth you had to feed her? How does bringing her to your chest feed her?”

“ Uhm…Well… “ 

a few minutes later

“Mrs.Yang?”

“Yes, Prince Zuko?”

“ I’m really happy that I’m a boy. I don’t think that would be very comfortable. ”

“ I mean you can also use a bottle.”

One minute later

“Mrs. Yang”

“Yes Zuko”

“Can I feed Azula using the bottle sometime in the future?”

“ Yes. Yes you can”

Month 3 + 1 week 

With a bottle in hand, Zuko slowly started to offer the mild to his little sister Azula, being very careful that known of it would splash on her face or her neck or well anywhere else in her body. Once Azula accepted the bottle Zuko started to smile, happy that his little Sister is able to trust him enough that she’s allow him to feed her ( not taking into account that most if not all babies trusted easily). 

“Good job Prince Zuko.” Mrs.Li said. Mrs Li, was a nice lady in her late 20s and she was Azulas second nurse. She’d allow Zuko to visit Azula more often than Mrs.Yang would which made Zuko very happy. She’d even have Zuko carry Azula sometimes. Or bottle feed her, which was what he was doing now.

“That's really good Prince Zuko. Now I’m really sorry Prince Zuko, but I need to get something really quick from one of the servants in the kitchen so I’ll be right back” Mrs.Li said stepping away from Zuko and towards the door.

“That's Okay Mrs.Li. We’ll wait here.” And with that Mrs.Li left the room to get whatever she needed from the Kitchen. But sadly, a few minutes after she left Azula started to get fussy causing Zuko to panic before he remembered that he would often overhear one of the maids tell one of the other maids, who was also a new mother, that singing a lullaby to children can often calm them down. 

“Hey Azula I’m going to try something out, but if you don’t like it then your allowed to throw the bottle on the floor if you want. “ And with that Zuko started to sing a lullaby that he remembers that his mommy would sing to him. One that she would often say, goes back more than 100 years ago. When the fire nation was at war, but not with the world, but with someone or something else. But of course, this song had to go through some modifications. But Zuko thinks that Azula didn't really care about this small modification and only really cared that it was soothing, an opinion that was very obvious to Zuko since Azula stopped beig fussy and was now just drinking her milk with her eyes semi-closed. 

Strong little girl. With fire in her stare  
Do you feel the wind  
Blowing through your hair  
Making your fire   
Bigger then before  
Helping you succeed in this coming war  
Strong little fire from isles far away  
Do you hear the sea?  
Calling out your name  
Asking to play in daylights break.   
Do you hear the sea, do you hear it break  
Resilient little girl do you sense the sound   
OF the earth below   
Your feet on the ground  
Steadying your steps  
Leading you on   
Girl made of fire, with wind, earth and sea  
Do you feel the heat of life all around  
The flame that is burning   
Lit and let it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From what I know a difficult birth can at times make it difficult for a person to feed someone. So that plays a part in it. Also, I would imagine that someone in a royal family would have a wet nurse since that's very common among the aristocracy.
> 
> In case no one is aware, yes babies can both be fed breastmilk and formula milk and it’s okay to do that. In this case, it's done because Mrs.Yang, Azulas wet nurse, isn’t able to produce as much milk as she used to be able to when she was younger.


End file.
